survivor_madness_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
Surprise! I'm Back
'Surprise! I'm Back' 'is the sixth episode of the first season of ''Online Survivor Madness!, OSM: Heroes v Villains.Visual '''CHALLENGES Reward challenge:' ''Name That Tribe The three new tribes had to propose a name for the Purple Tribe, for an advantage in the immunity challenge. 'Winner(s) - ' Villains 2.0 won a 15% advantage in the immunity challenge, for their name '''Skagafjörõur. Heroes 2.0 won a 5% advantage in the immunity challenge. Immunity challenge: 2048 Each tribe had to play 2048, with only the top three scores from each tribe counting. Winner(s) - Heroes 2.0 and Villains 2.0 EPISODE SUMMARY Immediately after Annie was voted out of the Heroes tribe, both tribes were added to a Reward Challenge group chat, for the tribe swap and reward challenge. Three captains were chosen by the hosts, based off previous performance in challenges. Ben, Cody and Mark were the captains, allowing the remaining castaways to be split by use of a random name generator. The new tribes were: HEROES 2.0 - 'Mark, Bec, Byron, Issy '''VILLAINS 2.0 - '''Ben, Michael, Sarah, Sean '''PURPLE TRIBE - '''Cody, Armando, Patricia, Mitch At the newly formed Skagafjörõur tribe, Armando, the only original Hero, used his social skills to try to integrate himself with the three original Villains. Camp life was initially quiet, with Mitch, Cody and Patricia talking of voting for Armando should they go to tribal council. A two person alliance was built between Patricia and Armando, the latter of which reached out in hopes to blindside Mitch. Heroes 2.0 saw four original heroes still together, in two tight groups of two - Bec and Byron were together, and Issy and Mark were also quite tight. Meanwhile, at Villains 2.0, Sean was on the outs, as he was the only original hero on a tribe of original villains. He used this as an opportunity to try to bond with Ben, the tribe captain. '''Player Of The Episode: ' ''WHO '' Despite being inactive for the start of the game, Sarah somehow managed to plea her way to stay in the game at Tribal Council, despite the fact that Dylan was older, more experienced in ORGs and seemed like a better candidate to keep in the game based on how active they both were. TRIBAL COUNCIL ''Tribal Council #6 '' '''Summary Skagafajour went to their first Tribal Council on Day 19, as a result of being unable to name their own tribe in the immunity challenge. The results from the Second Chance Haven was announced to be Annie returning. Tribal Council was short, but there was still madness, right before the votes were cast, Armando pulled out an idol, that was fake. A 2-2-1 tie vote between Armando and Mitch resulted in a revote. On a revote, Armando became the first member of the jury. The Vote FIRST VOTE: 4-2-2 REVOTE: 3-2 Voting Confessionals "Dylan, I'm voting for you because you haven't been very active" - Mitch "I see you as a challenge and social threat Dylan" - Sarah "Blindside on Sarah. Quiet on tribe, have to vote someone" - Ben "I'm voting Sarah because she hasn't been very active in the chat. She also never responded to my private message despite being online... She's made it clear she doesn't want to work with me or be active in challenges - so that's not someone I want around. I've tried convincing a few people to vote with me, but it seems like everyone has different ideas to what they wanna do - I just hope I'm not one of those ideas." - Dylan "I believe this is an alliance move as everyone agrees to vote Dylan out. He is very insistent on backstabbing others because he is afraid to be backstabbed. It is a necessary move for Dylan to leave." - Patricia "Well I came in here tonight thinking yes, Sarah. But the majority is divided. Half Dylan and Half Sarah... so... why not get it out there that Dion's name is out there. ;) he's a big threat, a bit of a snake, and comes across like a puppet master and he needs to be put in his place. He cant handle playing with me... this game aint for him. ;P " - Cody "Just going with the alliance hopefully all goes to plan and Sarah goes" - Michael Revote: "I'm evil" - Ben "THIS IS NUTS. I'M FREAKING OUT" - Mitch "Sticking with my original decision" - Patricia "It honestly breaks my heart to do this. I feel so sad, she seems like a sweet kid. But she's just that...a kid...this game is a lot to take on for a scheduel and i dont think she can be much use with a busy life and school etc. Im so sorry Sarah xx :'(" - Cody "I'm flipping, hopefully Sarah can stay and we can be 4 strong" - Michael TRIVIA * This episode is named because, quite simply, it is the first ever episode of the Survivor Madness ORG!